memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Menagerie, Part II (episode)
While Spock faces court martial for kidnapping Captain Pike and hijacking the Enterprise, he further explains his actions with mysterious footage about Pike's captivity by the Talosians. Summary Commodore Mendez asks Spock how he pleads to the various charges brought against him. Spock enters a plea of guilty for all of them. Meanwhile, Captain Kirk, in his personal log, ponders the events that have brought them to this place, Spock, on trial for mutiny, for kidnapping his former commanding officer, Captain Christopher Pike, mutilated by a recent space disaster, now a shell of a man. Unable to speak, or move. And for locking the Enterprise on course for the mysterious and forbidden planet, Talos IV. When the board would ask 'why,' all the answers Spock would give were on the hearing room screen. Actual evidence from 13 years previous. They saw Captain Pike as he was when he commanded the Enterprise and how Spock appeared back in those days. And they were beginning to see just how the Enterprise had become the first and only starship to ever visit Talos IV. The recap concludes with the revelation that the images that were being presented were being transmitted from Talos IV and Spock's plea to Kirk to let him finish what he's started and how Kirk must see the rest of the transmission. The court martial of Spock reconvenes, albeit this time in closed session. Mendez reminds Spock that Starfleet ordered no contact with Talos IV and they gave no exceptions. Spock apologizes but tells Mendez he has no choice. Spock then tells Pike that the Keeper has taken over control of their viewscreen and asks if Pike understands. Pike beeps an "affirmative." Spock tells the court that they were picking up where they left off, just after Captain Pike had been knocked unconscious and captured by the Talosians. (Please note that except for a minor account late in the article, the actual events of the flashback sequences will not be revisited here. For full information on what happened during the flashback sequences, please see the summary for The Cage.) Later, the screen clicks off. Pike's head has slumped over and he is asleep. Mendez asks why the Talosians have stopped the images. Spock tells them because they know that Captain Pike is fatigued and they can reconvene later. Kirk realizes that the Talosians care for Pike. Spock confirms this by telling Kirk that the Talosians want Pike back, alive. Mendez insists that Spock tell him why. Spock asks him to be patient and see the answers for himself. Mendez reminds Spock he is on trial and that he will answer any and all questions put to him. Spock tells Mendez that his answer would be quite unbelievable and that they will have to wait until they reach Talos to see it there. When the court martial resumes, the evidence appears on the viewscreen. Another intercut with the trial and the evidence onscreen shows Kirk realizing that Vina is the green Orion slave girl. Mendez mentions that the women are almost as animals, vicious and seductive. It is said no human male can resist them. Another break in the action as the evidence, seeming to reach its climax, the transmissions suddenly cut off. Mendez speculates that the Talosians appear to have abandoned Spock. Mendez begins to ask for the panel's verdict. Spock asks Pike to wait, telling him that he'll at least have a chance for life. Kirk asks him what kind of a life would it be, as a zoo specimen? Living the illusions that amuse his captors? Spock tells Kirk there's more to it. However nothing comes on the screen. Mendez asks Pike if he considers Spock guilty or not. Pike beeps "affirmative" in voting Spock guilty. Mendez also votes Spock guilty and finally, even Kirk has to vote Spock guilty as charged of mutiny. Shortly after the vote however, Enterprise reaches Talos IV and settles into orbit. Lt. Hansen calls from the bridge and informs Mendez they have entered orbit. Spock then tells the court that Talos controls the vessel as they did in the previous encounter. And as for their question of "why?" Spock promises they'll see the answer now. With that, the transmissions resume and the video replay reveals the true reason for Spock's actions. The Talosians, who are masters of projecting illusions that can appear incredibly real, show the real Vina to be horribly disfigured; their illusions enable her to live her life as if she was uninjured. They did this because Pike and the others threatened to destroy themselves with an overloading phaser. The Talosians judged humanity unsuitable as a result and told Pike that he has condemned them to eventual death. When Pike and the others prepare to leave, he looks at Vina but she says she can't go with them and then the Talosians reveal Vina's true appearance. After Vina and the Keeper explain, Pike agrees to leave her there and the Talosians restore her illusion of beauty. The transmissions cut off after it shows the Enterprise leaving orbit. Kirk stands up, realizing what Spock has done. Spock's purpose in bringing Pike back to Talos IV was to enable Pike to live out the rest of his days in the same way. The explanation also forms the basis of General Order 7 forbidding contact with Talos IV; to prevent humans from learning the Talosians' power of illusion, to their own destruction. Kirk then turns to Mendez to speak to him, only to have Mendez disappear. Kirk is momentarily shocked and turns to Spock for an explanation when the viewscreen activates again. The Talosian magistrate who oversaw Pike 13 years ago addresses Kirk, informing him that the commodore's presence on board the Enterprise and in the shuttlecraft from Starbase 11 was an illusion. The entire scenario had been orchestrated by Spock and the Talosians to keep the Enterprise crew from regaining control of the ship too quickly. The Keeper then tells Kirk that Captain Pike is welcome to spend the rest of his life with them, unfettered by his physical body. The decision, the Keeper tells Kirk, is his and Pike's. The transmission then cuts off. Kirk then tells Spock that even if the regulations are very explicit, he could have come to Kirk and explained the situation. Spock said it was enough for only one of them to have to face the death penalty. Uhura then calls Kirk and relays a message from the real Commodore Mendez at Starbase 11; he too, has received the transmissions Kirk saw. Under the circumstances, General Order 7 is suspended for this occasion. No actions are contemplated against Spock, and Kirk is told to proceed as he thinks best. Kirk then asks Pike if he wants to go there; Pike beeps back a single, long "yes." Kirk asks Spock to take Captain Pike to the transporter room to see him off. Spock thanks Kirk for both of them and Pike beeps an "affirmative" in agreement. As Spock begins to push Pike's wheelchair out of the courtroom Kirk asks Spock to come back and see him as soon as Pike is safely on the surface. Kirk wants to talk about this regrettable tendency Spock has had in showing flagrant emotionalism is disturbing. Spock tells Kirk that he sees no reason Kirk should insult him. Spock says he believes he's been completely logical about the whole affair. As Spock departs with Pike for the surface, the Magistrate shows Kirk a now seemingly restored Pike and Vina leaving hand-in-hand, with the greeting, "Captain Pike has an illusion, and you have reality; may you find your way as pleasant." The transmission from Talos ends, and the episode ends with Kirk smiling, satisfied that all worked out for the best. Log Entries *''Personal log, stardate 3013.1. I find it hard to believe the events of the past 24 hours or the plea of Mr. Spock standing general court martial…Why? Why does Spock want to take to that forbidden world his former captain, mutilated by a recent space disaster, now a shell of a man unable to speak or move? The only answer Spock would give was on the hearing room screen. How Spock could do this, he refused to explain, but there before our eyes actual images from thirteen years ago… Of Captain Pike as he was when he commanded this vessel, of Spock in those days and of how the Enterprise had become the first and only starship to visit Talos IV. They had received a distress signal from that planet and discovered there still alive after many years, the survivors of a missing vessel only to find it was all an illusion. . No survivors, no encampment, it was all a trap set by a race of being who could make a man believe he was seeing anything they wished him to see. And Captain Pike was gone, a prisoner for some unknown purpose.'' *''Personal log, stardate 3013.2. Reconvening court martial of Mr. Spock and the strangest trial evidence ever heard aboard a starship… from the mysterious planet now only one hour ahead of us; the story of Captain Pikes imprisonment there.'' *''Strange evidence from the past… how the Talosians, planning to breed a society of human slaves, tempted Pike with the earth women they held in captivity… and as she appeared to him in many forms, each more exciting then the last, Pike was beginning to weaken.'' Memorable Quotes "You stop this damned illusion or I'll twist your head off!" "Your ship... release me... or we'll destroy it." "He's not bluffing, captain; with illusion he can make your crew work the wrong controls or push the wrong buttons or whatever it takes to destroy your ship." "I'm going to gamble you're too intelligent to kill for no reason at all." (Pike attempts to fire a phaser at the transparent enclosure and seemingly fails.) "On the other hand, I've got a reason. I think you've created an illusion that this laser is empty. I bet I just blasted a hole through that wall and you're keeping us from seeing it. Do you want me to test my theory out on your head?" : - Pike and Vina, upon apprehending the Talosian Magistrate "We had not believed this possible. The customs and history of your race show a unique hatred of captivity; even when it's pleasant and benevolent, you prefer death! This makes you too violent and dangerous a species for our needs." "He means that they can't use you – you're free to go back to the ship." "And that's it? No apologies. You captured one of us, threatened ''all of us –''" "Your unsuitability has condemned the Talosian race to eventual death; is this not sufficient?" "No other specimen has shown your adaptability... you were our last hope." "But wouldn't some form of trade... mutual cooperation?" "Your race would learn our power of illusion and destroy itself, too." : - Talosian Magistrate'', 'Talosian Cagekeeper, '''Vina, and Pike "What you now seem to hear, Captain Kirk, are my thought transmissions. The commodore was never aboard your vessel; his presence there, and in the shuttlecraft, was an illusion. Mr. Spock had related to us your strength of will. It was thought that the fiction of a court-martial might prevent you from too quickly regaining control of your vessel. Captain Pike is welcome to spend the rest of his life with us, unfettered by his physical body. The decision is yours – and his." : - Talosian Magistrate "Even though regulations are explicit, you could have come to me and explained." "Ask you to face the death penalty too? No, one of us was enough." : - Kirk and Spock "Captain Pike has an illusion, and you have reality; may you find your way as pleasant." : - Talosian Magistrate Background Information * The first draft of this episode's script (along with that of "Part I") was completed on with the subsequent final draft being turned in on 7 October. * Robert Butler is the only credited director on this episode. However, Butler had actually directed much material from which is used in "The Menagerie, Part II". The courtroom scenes in "The Menagerie, Part II" were actually directed by the credited director of Marc Daniels who receives no onscreen credit for them here. Likewise Butler was not credited for the portions of his used in . Essentially both episodes feature material directed by both men but they are only credited once each, Daniels on the first part and Butler on the second. In addition, many of the production staff who worked on "The Cage" (cinematographer William E. Snyder, editor Leo Shreve, art director Franz Bachelin, etc.) are credited in this episode in place of the actual series staff, who received credit in Part I. * "The Menagerie, Parts I" and "II" constitute the only two-parter in the run of the original Star Trek. Combined, the two parts of this script only run to 64 pages, shorter than the scripts for many one-hour episodes. This is due to the heavy use of footage from "The Cage," which only had to be briefly noted by scene designations in the script format. * DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy), James Doohan (Scotty) and George Takei (Sulu) do not appear in this episode. Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) does not appear on-screen but she does have several voice over lines at the end of the episode. Along with and , this is one of only three episodes after the two pilots in which Kelley does not appear. In the script, McCoy and Scott have a scene wherein they explain to Kirk how they figured out which computer bank Spock tampered with to lock the ship on course. They took perspiration readings on all banks, and since Spock's sweat has copper in it, voila. * The footage the Talosians send to the Enterprise differs from what had happened in ; specifically, when Pike asks The Keeper if he'll give Vina back her illusion of beauty, The Keeper replies "And more" and restores Vina's appearance. However, in "The Cage", The Keeper not only restored Vina's beauty, but also created an illusion of Captain Pike for her and the two of them returned to the underground community. This was changed for "The Menagerie" so that The Keeper could show Captain Kirk the image of Pike restored to health (and back in his old-style Starfleet uniform) and going underground with Vina. * At the end of the episode, Mr. Spock takes Captain Pike to the transporter room, sees him off and beams him down all in less than two seconds, although the Talosians probably had him sent down far quicker with their powers. * Sean Kenney took over the role of Pike from Jeffrey Hunter. Kenney would also appear as DePaul in TOS Season 1. Because Malachi Throne was cast as Commodore Mendez, it was necessary to re-dub the Keeper's dialog by altering the pitch of the actor's voice. Malachi Throne would later play Romulan Senator Pardek in and . Remastered Information * "The Menagerie, Part II" was the thirteenth remastered episode of the The Original Series to air. It premiered in syndication the weekend of . Among several new, digital shots created for the episode, a new, more realistic version of the Mojave matte painting appears, as does a high quality shot of Rigel VII and Talos IV from space. Image:Mojave-pike vina tango.jpg|The original matte painting Image:Mojaveremaster.jpg|...and the enhanced Mojave :The next remastered episode to air was . * A limited-time-only theatrical presentation with occurred on and . Video and DVD releases *US CED VideoDisc release: . *US LaserDisc release: . *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 9, catalogue number VHR 2274, release date unknown. *Japan LaserDisc release: . *US VHS release: . :Unusually, this tape contained both parts of "The Menagerie" (usually, US releases were single-episode). *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.6, . *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 8, . *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection. *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD-DVD collection. Links and References Cast Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Special Guest Star * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike (archive footage from "The Cage") Guest Star * Susan Oliver as Vina (archive footage) Also Starring * Malachi Throne as José I. Mendez * M. Leigh Hudec as "Number One" (archive footage) * Peter Duryea as José Tyler (archive footage) * John Hoyt as Philip Boyce (archive footage) * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt (archive footage) * Adam Roarke as Garrison (archive footage) * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Featuring * Sean Kenney as Injured Christopher Pike * Hagan Beggs as Hansen And * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper (archive footage) Uncredited * Frank da Vinci as Vinci * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Uncredited Cast from "The Cage" * Georgia Schmidt as Talosian #1 * Robert C. Johnson as the voice of Talosian #1 * Serena Sande as Talosian #2 References Talosians External Links * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Menagerie, Part II, The de:Talos IV - Tabu, Teil II es:The Menagerie, Part II fr:The Menagerie, Part II nl:The Menagerie, Deel II sv:The Menagerie, del II